Save the Last Dance for Me
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Slight sequel to The Words Sasuke Couldn't Say. The rookies are having a dance and of course Hinata wants to dance with a certain someone. Will she have the guts to ask him to dance? Or will Sai get to her first? please R&R. pairing: NaruHina


**Okay, this is a slight sequel to The Words That Sasuke Couldn't Say, but not really.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**Please R&R **

**

* * *

**

**Save the Last Dance for Me**

By Hammy Uchiha

It was a beautiful day. Sakura got up and stretched with a yawn. This was the perfect day, it was cool out and the sun was shining. Sakura brushed out her short hair and pulled it back, it was just barely long enough for a ponytail. She looked at it in the mirror, before deciding she would ask Sasuke what he thought of it later.

She zipped up her red shirt over a fishnet undershirt and pulled on her tan skirt. Checking her watch she realized that if she didn't hurry up she would be late. Sasuke didn't like to wait. Quickly she fastened her hitai-ate around her hair behind her pink bangs. Grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder she ran outside.

Sure enough Sasuke was leaning against a nearby tree, waiting.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called waving. A small smile crossed Sasuke's face; he raised a hand in greeting. If Sakura had thought Sasuke was dreamy before when he always frowned and didn't care, she now thought him the most handsome guy in all of Konoha when he smiled.

"What took you so long?" he asked when she got closer. Sakura shrugged with a smile. They began to walk. She pulled her hair back.

"What do you think of it like this?" she asked. "I mean, for the dance." Sasuke looked at it for a moment before turning back to watching where they were going.

"Well?"

"…."

With a sigh Sakura tied her hair up with a rubber band. Sooner or later Sasuke would decide to answer her. She just had to be patient. When they reached the ramen shop it was packed. Sasuke let out an audible sigh.

"Oh, great."

Hinata awkwardly stood, unable to find a spot to sit at the ramen shop.

"Uhh…excuse me…could…s..someone…scoot…over…please…?"

A blonde sitting at the very far corner of the shop raised a hand.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you can sit over here!"

Hinata's cheeks reddened. She walked over to the boy.

"T…Thanks, N…Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Sure thing, there's always room for ramen, believe it!" he said scooting to the very edge of his stool. Hinata managed to sit down, squished between him and her teammate Kiba.

"What'll you have?" asked the ramen shop owner. Hinata glanced around.

"Uh… I…I'll have what Naruto's having," she whispered timidly.

"Are you sure?" asked the owner.

"Y…yes," she said.

Within minutes the ramen shop started to empty. Hinata reluctantly moved to her own chair as Kiba left. Naruto seemed not to have noticed, he was very into the ramen he was eating.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down, ordering up their usuals. Hinata watched as after a moment Sasuke said something to Sakura. Sakura blushed fluffing her short ponytail. That reminded Hinata why she had come to the ramen shop in the first place. Just then the owner set down a giant bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Oh…" she whispered, hesitantly picking up a pair of chopsticks.

"I can help you if you want," offered Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"Please, I can't eat all this,"

The two dug in.

When the bowl was empty (mostly thanks to Naruto) and Hinata had paid, the two got up.

"Ummm…. Naruto-kun…. I was wondering if…. You'd… you don't have to, if you don't want… if…." She whispered.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"If…. You'd….uhh…."

"What?"

"If… you'd…. if you were going to the dance?" she finally made up unable to ask her real question.

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you?"

"Uh-huh," she replied nodding.

"Are you going with anyone?" he asked. Hinata blushed deeper.

"N…No"

"Would you… um… like to…." Naruto stumbled, unsure why he had suddenly gotten so nervous around Hinata. "Uhh…. Go…. Would…" Hinata's pale purple eyes were fixed on his face; hopeful. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he finally just burst out, unable to ask her.

"S…sure," she replied.

Hinata waited outside in the cool night breeze. Neji was sure taking his time. She sighed.

"Neji-niisan!" she called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came Neji's voice as he ran out the door. His long ponytail of hair was swinging against his back as he came. He ran right past Hinata toward the academy. Hinata took off after him.

"C…Could you slow down, Neji-niisan?" she called. "These shoes are hard to run in,"

Neji slowed as they neared the worn building. The two stopped in their tracks. The doorway was lit up with multicolored lights. Hinata walked in, her breath catching at seeing all her academy class there, as well as other chunin.

Naruto stood awkwardly off to one side. He wore a mask and a cape.

"N….Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she neared him. Naruto was angrily looking around.

"Where is he! I'm going to rip him to shreds!"

"Who?"

"SASUKE!" roared Naruto charging at the Uchiha who had just entered the building, arm in arm with Sakura.

"What is it, you loser?" asked Sasuke smoothly.

"You're the one who gave me the note saying this was a costume party!" yelled Naruto pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, stupid."

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, stupid._ OF COURSE YOU DO, LIAR!"

"N…Naruto-kun, maybe it wasn't Sasuke-kun," offered Hinata. Naruto looked from Hinata to Sasuke; he still didn't look any more innocent.

"Why wouldn't it be him?" he demanded. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"You're hopeless, Naruto."

"Okay all you hip kids out there, let's get this party started!" came a voice over the loudspeaker. All eyes turned to the mic.

"Oh no, not _her_," said Sakura. Anko grinned at her audience, and flipped on the tunes, cranking up the volume.

"Sweet!" cried Naruto discarding his mask and running out to join the dancing. Hinata watched him go.

"N…Naruto-kun…" Awkwardly Hinata stood off to the side watching as everyone was having fun. "Oh…" Besides her, only Sasuke wasn't out dancing. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered and was surprised that he actually heard her.

"This isn't my kind of music," he explained. Hinata looked away.

"Oh…"

"You want some punch?" he asked nodding his head toward a table against the far wall. Hinata's eyes widened, Sasuke Uchiha was actually talking to her. "Well?" he asked.

"Uhh…huh…" Hinata managed to whisper nodding. Hand in pocket, Sasuke walked over to the table poured to glasses of punch and then leaned against the wall. Looking cool and calm Sasuke sipped his fruit punch. Hinata awkwardly took a drink. The song was beginning to wind down. Anko switched up the records starting another song. As the music began to blast through the speakers, Sasuke set down his cup and vanished into the mass of people.

Suddenly Neji appeared, Kin trailing behind him. "C'mon Hinata-sama, you came here to dance didn't you?" he asked pulling her into the crowd. Within minutes Hinata was caught up the pounding rhythm.

Hinata lost track of time as the night drew on. "Okay, hip kids, here's a slow song, for all you love birds out there!" Hinata looked through the crowd, but she couldn't see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" she called looking around.

Naruto slipped through the crowd out into the night air, he looked through the academy's flower beds. He had to find the perfect flower so he could finally ask _her_. Suddenly he bumped into someone else looking for a flower.

"Hey Sai-san," said Naruto with a smile to his friend. Sai as usual responded with a smile.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. He had to find it and quick, he could hear the music begin to play. Sai had vanished. Then he saw it, hidden behind the other flowers, a beautiful purple bloom. Picking it he ran back inside.

Hinata still was looking around when Sai came up to her, flower in hand. "Kitty-chan, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Umm… my name… isn't Kitty…" she whispered and before she could stop him he took her hand and began walking toward the dance floor.

Naruto came to a dead halt. Hinata took Sai's flower and he took her hand, walking out to the dance floor. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Hinata and _SAI_? He shook his head in disbelief. His hand holding the flower sank to his side. He had been too slow.

As Hinata put her hands on Sai's shoulders, he put his own on her shoulders. Hinata blushed, that's not how it was supposed to be. And when they started to dance, Sai's movement were awkward and jerky. Then Hinata saw him out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head.

"N…Naruto-kun?" she wondered aloud as she saw her crush, he stood looking with a lost expression at the spot where she and Sai had stood movements before, the flower in his hand was wilting, the petals falling, falling in silence.

Just then Sai accidentally stepped on her sandaled feet.

"Oww…" Hinata gasped. Sai looked at her with a smile, like he didn't understand. Distracted, Sai stepped on her foot again. Hinata frowned with a grimace.

"Uhh… Sai-kun…" she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Hinata tugged away.

"What are you doing, Kitty-chan?" he asked.

"My name isn't Kitty!" cried Hinata and brought her foot down on his. Sai let out a gasp of hurt, releasing her hands.

"Kitty-chan?" he called as Hinata, tears streaming down her face, made a run for it.

"SAI-KUN!" cried Ino running at him. Sai's eyes widened in fear.

"Ms. Lovely?" he whispered in fear, backing away.

Hinata bolted out the door stopping out in the school yard. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, and pulled off her sandals.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata turned around to face Naruto.

"N…Naruto-kun?" she stammered, trying to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop.

"I thought you were dancing with Sai," he said. Hinata shook her head, unable to look him in the eye. Naruto wiped her tears away, her face in his hands. "I wanted to ask you something, Hinata-chan," he said. Hinata looked into his endlessly blue eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked offering her the final blossom from his flower. Hinata burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

"YES, YES, YES!" she cried sobbing happily. Naruto was taken aback by Hinata's sudden display of emotion.

"Well folks this is the last dance!" blasted Anko's voice over the speakers.

"This will be our dance," said Naruto, putting his hands at Hinata's waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. Smiling she lay her head on his shoulder.

Sakura and Sasuke swayed to the music.

"I'm glad you came back," said Sakura. Sasuke laid his head on hers.

"I'm glad I came back too," he murmured. "I don't know what I was thinking before, you opened my eyes. You saved me, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled, there were such things as happy endings.

"Naruto-kun, I… I wanted to tell… to tell you something…" she whispered.

"What? You'll have to speak up Hinata-chan, I can't hear you over the music," replied Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"I…. I… wanted to tell you that…" she could barely whisper it. Naruto leaned closer.

"Why don't you whisper it in my ear, then."

Hinata leaned close until her lips were almost touching his ear.

"N…Naruto-kun…. I…" Hinata stumbled in her words. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked into her pale purple eyes, with a smile.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan. I love you too."

**

* * *

Please Review**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
